


The Way Home - 집으로

by hicstans



Series: The new family [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fury is better father than odin, Gen, Loki will do everything for his family, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns from Jotunheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [집으로](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459297) by [hicstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans). 



> Translation by 사은(river_deep )

 

 

 

_It might be better if I revert to frost giant form and freeze this road._

This was what Loki thought as he walked along the endless road paved with asphalt.

If he did that, at least it won’t be hot like this.

But he soon gave up the idea. That’d just make it all the more unbearable; the surrounding temperature would go down, but he still couldn’t do anything about the sun. Besides, the road was uphill though the slope was gentle so if the ice began to melt and he began sliding, he might be backtracking rather than advancing.

“Were I aware, I would have delayed my journey for a few days - or at least for a few hours.”

He was nearly hallucinating that he was an ice cream melting in the heat. Maybe it wasn’t a hallucination; maybe he really was melting. He is a frost giant after all, and frost melting in under hot sun is natural and...

“Damn this house, just how long is this driveway?!” shouted Loki. “Tony Stark, I shall pull off that iron head of yours for building a house in such a location!”

Clunk

The ground shook.

“......Huh?”

Rumble-rumble-rumble

Sound of huge gears turning was followed by a portion of the ground on one side of the road opening up; something metallic began to rise. It had an unfamiliar form, but Loki instinctively knew what it was.

It was a weapon.

A weapon against the intruder, set up to protect the house and Tony Stark.

“......What in the Nine?”

 

-Ahem.

Tony turned off the blow torch with a sigh.

“I like how you did nonverbal signal thing and didn’t speak up suddenly; but loudly clearing your throat so I can even hear it over the noise of the cutter? End result is I get startled all the same.”

-I apologise. However, there is an emergency.  

“An emergency? Like alien invasion or something?” Tony pulled his visor off and brought up the monitor.

-Yes.

“....Huh?”

-An alien, who is full of harmful intentions towards Mr Stark is heading this way.

Alarmed, Tony activated the security system around the mansion and all the CCTV video feeds.

“................Huh?”

The camera on the main entrance showed a lean figure with black hair.

Tony zoomed in on him.

“Um, is that?”

-If sir doesn’t make haste to pick him up, he might try to bite Mr Stark’s head off to vent off his irritation caused by the hot weather.

JARVIS replied gravely. Tony didn’t argue but ran towards his cars. Starting the engine, he said, “When I get back, we’re so discussing the updating of your sense of humour.”

The garage door opened.

“Oh, and tell Thor-”

-He has already been contacted.

When Tony arrived, Loki was resting his legs, sat down under the shade of the anti-aircraft missile’s launcher.

“You are late, Tony Stark,” Loki glared at him as he got on the car.

“The one that’s late is you,” Tony replied as he made a rapid U-turn. “I even thought I should give up hoping.... Do you know it’s been nearly two years?”

“Of course I know; it’s not like only two days had passed there or something. And to be precise, it has been one year, eight months and two days.”

“Did you mark the days your calendar or what?” asked Tony as he drove towards the house. Loki shrugged.

“In a sense.”

“Were you in prison?”

“No.”

It seemed like he needed to restore Loki’s good humour if he were to hear anything, so Tony dragged him off to the kitchen as soon as they arrived at the house and made him a lemonade. As Tony squeezed the lemons, Loki popped some ice cubes in his mouth and began crunching on them.

Tony glanced sideways at him.

“Um, you aren’t biting that imagining that’s my head, right?”

“Who knows. I may wish to do so if your head is as cool as this.”

“It isn’t.”

“Loki?” Steve ran into the kitchen. “Oh, gosh. Loki! How...”

Loki waved.

“Yes. I was lucky enough to make it back alive.”

Steve hugged him tightly, heaving a sigh of relief.

“You’re really back. ...I’m glad you’re back.”

“I also,” and Loki reached out patted Steve’s back. Steve buried his face on Loki’s shoulder. His voice was quivering.

“I thought maybe you wouldn’t make it back. Since.. I don’t even know how frost giants think about war crime so I thought maybe, just maybe........ But now you’ve finished atoning for it and back here fairly and you can be with us again and I...”

“Cap, are you crying?” asked Tony.

“It’s what you call tears of joy,” but Steve quickly wiped the tears off from his eyes, embarrassed.

“JARVIS has contacted everyone on the team to get together,” said Tony. “Thor and Clint are at SHIELD headquarters in New York at the mo. So they’d bring Fury with them when they get back, I reckon.”

“I see....” Loki nodded.

“Natasha and Bruce have just gone out shopping so they’d arrive before them,” said Steve.

“How about telling the villains to lay low for some time since we need to celebrate and have a proper party?” said Tony happily.

“I think we can party first,” said Steve. “Most of them won’t even dare make an appearance if they find out Loki’s back.”

“Erm, by the way,” Loki held up his hand. “Who’s Bruce?”

 

 

Bruce sighed as he loaded another huge box of Pop-Tarts in the cart.

“I know his metabolism is completely different from humans, but is it really okay to have him eat just snacks like this all the time?”

Natasha shrugged.

“You’ve seen what he’s like for more than a year; why are you bringing this up again? And Thor doesn’t just eat Pop-Tarts. He has meat and cookies and a lot of alcohol and...”

“Just looking at it gives me diabetes,” Bruce shook his head in distaste.

“He’s cut down a bit, actually, when Peter and... was here he used to eat a lot more,” Natasha swallowed the name ‘Loki’ down. She couldn’t mention her teammate who may have died alone in the icy wilderness or may be going through a suffering of similar scale so flippantly.

After Loki had disappeared, and everyone had found out where and why he had gone, they all avoided talking about him. Mentioning him made not just Thor but everyone feel pained. Nearly all the Avengers had experienced imprisonment, torture, or something similar, and all of them had a past they had regrets about. In what kind of hell Loki was in was a subject they really didn’t want to contemplate.

More so since it wasn’t like they could go to rescue him.

“Talking of Peter, I know he’s worried about his aunt and all but can’t he stay with us for summer? It’s holiday time so he’d have a valid excuse and everything,” said Bruce, noticing Natasha’s face had darkened. He didn’t like having too many people around, but Peter was okay. He was fun, and even if it did get a little crowded, they already had Tony Stark so it wouldn’t make that much difference.

“We could. Well, it is inconvenient at times like this, him keeping his identity secret to his family and friends”

“I just realised most of the Avengers don’t have families around.”

“That’s true.....”

_Beep-beep_

Natasha answered her phone.

“Romanov here.”

-JARVIS speaking. Shopping is not necessary now; please return to Avengers Mansion at once.

“Is there an emergency?”

-An alien with supernatural powers has invaded the mansion. Currently Mr Stark and Mr Rogers are dealing with him but he may be planning to chew on Mr Stark’s head.

Bruce paled, as he listened to the phone conversation.

“What, what are you doing, we should leave right now-”

“Wait,” stopping Bruce, Natasha glared at the phone. “......JARVIS.”

-Yes?

“Don’t tell me.... Is he here? Is he back??”

-You are too quick.

JARVIS sounded as if he was slightly disappointed.

“Does Thor know?”

-Of course. I believe he is flying home, ecstatic with the news.

“Is he healthy? Not...”

-I haven’t run any check-ups yet but his outward appearance is not very different from before.

“Okay! We’ll be there soon!”

-I see.

Natasha hung up. Bruce felt a bit frightened at seeing Black Widow, the greatest assassin in the world, smiling such a huge, slightly goofy smile.

“Um...”

“YEEEES!” Natasha jumped on the spot. A reaction anyone would show at hearing a great news; it was just the height of the jump which was abnormal. “Yey, finallyfinallyfinally~~~”

She hugged Bruce and began spinning around, then spun and began hopping about. Bruce felt like a teddy bear given to the birthday girl as a present.

“Hey, Natasha?”

“Now we don’t need all this rubbish!” Natasha put Bruce down and quickly took out the boxes of Pop-Tarts (which he had worked hard to load) and put them back on the shelf.

“Natasha? That’s for Thor...”

“Don’t worry, Thor will be happy even without Pop-Tarts for about two months at least.”

Bruce took a deep breath.

“Natasha, please, can you explain to me what is happening? It is beginning to grate on my nerves, not knowing what’s going on and just getting strung along.”

“Oh, sorry,” Bruce had raised his voice but she was unperturbed by it. “Guess you wouldn’t realise since JARVIS had put it like that - Loki is back!”

Already ordinary shoppers were putting a safety distance of over ten metres between themselves and these two, but Natasha’s clear shout, with her arms stretched out, was loud enough to be heard by everyone.  

“........Loki?” Bruce looked confused. “...And that’s a good thing?”

“Huh?” Now it was Natasha’s turn to be confused. “Err, isn’t it great? To have your teammate who you thought dead safely back?”

Only then did she remember that Bruce had joined the Avengers after Loki had left. It wasn’t strange if he didn’t have any affections for an ex-teammate who he hadn’t even seen much.

“Teammate?” But Bruce was surprised for a different reason. “Loki, isn’t he a villain?”

“Huh?” Natasha blinked. “What, what are you talking about?”

“What are _you_ talking about? He did disappear around two years ago halting his activities, but he had fought with the Avengers for a few times and...”

Natasha finally recalled that Loki was clearly a supervillain, and an archenemy of the Avengers at that, before the caterpillar ass/bug soles incident.

For some reason she didn’t remember that time very well. That period was much longer than the time Loki had spent with them, but all she could remember was how Loki came to Avengers Mansion and made racket and played and fought and pulled pranks; always with Thor and frequently with Tony and sometimes with Steve and Clint and herself; switching all the coffee in the mansion into decaf or charming Captain’s punch bag to make duck-like quacking noises every time it got punched and changing Tony’s arc reactor so it shone in rainbow colours and turning Thor into an actual golden retriever and taking him for a walk in the park and...

“He joined the Avengers after that,” Natasha explained; she couldn’t just reminisce about the past putting Bruce on hold. “And um, after four months? Five months? He left to... another world. To take care of his past.”

“....I didn’t know at all,” said Bruce. “I had never seen Loki fight with the Avengers, so.”

“He joined as a magical consultant, so he didn’t come along for the actual battles. He did come up with the strategy sometimes though,” added Natasha.

“I know Tony is a consultant too; he just likes to be out there since he’s so forward,” Bruce nodded. Natasha swept her hair back.

“I see. I guess only the ones involved would’ve known since we didn’t exactly advertise it..... Anyway, Loki was a good teammate. You might find it hard to believe, but he was a very fun prankster and it was hard to hate him and, I guess he noticed things, as he was unexpectedly considerate at times. He was like real family. Not just to Thor but to myself and Steve, too. Tony doesn’t say it but I bet he feels the same.”

“You mentioned another world.”

“Well, you know he was a villain before. He had... errr... done some serious bad stuff in this place called Jotunheim,” Natasha left it vague like that, as she wasn’t sure how far she should tell him. Loki could tell him himself if he wants to. “So he went to atone for it. Already more than a year and half had passed so everyone thought he could be dead.”

In Natasha’s mind Jotunheim was like Siberia. Every time she wondered how Loki was, her mind came up with Siberian labour camps.

She shook her head to shake that image off.

“Now we need to celebrate. A proper, full-on celebration. And to do that,” Natasha ran to another aisle, pulling the cart now completely devoid Pop-Tarts.

Liquor section stretched out in front of her.

“We need vodka!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

**“FURY--!!!!!”**

Thor’s bellow resonated throughout SHIELD headquarters.

“Fury Fury Fury Furyyy!!!”

The director’s office wasn’t a place you could barge into without going through the security checks even if you were an Avenger, but Thor did not care one bit - as he had done up till now and will continue to do so henceforth.

Still, ripping out the double doors was something unprecedented.

“Fury!”

Fury was sat on his chair and didn’t move for a moment. He considered; what kind of action should he take now when his alien subordinate, who seemed to find it impossible to grasp human common sense no matter how many times they educate him, had ripped off the doors - yes, both of them! - to the office, while his arms were laden with several SHIELD agents, with a flushed face and shining eyes and his expression was full of happiness and amazement like a five-year old who had received a gigantic Transformers toy set on his birthday?

“Thor,” for the present, Fury simply let him know that he’d seen him. “What is it?”

SHIELD agents turned their awe-filled eyes to their boss who didn’t even seem at all fazed in this situation. No one thought Fury was buying time to fish for information, not knowing what to do.

Thor held his arms up high - each of his arms still had two SHIELD agents clinging to it - and shouted.

“Loki has returned!”

Fury sprang to his feet.

“Re- where?”

He nearly asked him if it was true, then corrected himself. Thor wouldn’t lie about something like this.

“JARVIS has informed me that he is at Tony’s house in California,” Thor was on the verge of tears, brimming over with happiness. “Loki, my brother, safe and sound......”

Thor crossed the office in huge strides. Before Fury could say anything or react in anyway, he hugged him tightly.

Fury’s eyes met those of the agent who was panicking, not knowing what to do as his arms were now caught between Thor and Fury.

“Calm down and call Coulson.”

The SHIELD agent’s face, who received a proper instruction for the first time in this absurd situation, lit up. Now that he had a mission, he began acting like the able agent selected by SHIELD he was; he ignored his trapped, immobile arm and strained with the other arm to get his cellphone out and attempt contact.

“Thor.”

Before the contact was made, however, Coulson walked over the broken door and entered the office. “What happened to make you... wreak havoc like this?”

“Loki has returned!” shouted Thor. Coulson merely nodded, not even looking surprised.

“I see. Then shouldn’t you go to see him as soon as possible?”

“You are wise as ever, son of Coul, that is what I will do!”

The four brave agents, who had tried to block him by throwing themselves at him, quickly scrambled away the moment Thor’s arms slackened.

“Then Fury and I will leave first to Tony’s domain!” Thor put an arm around Fury and held Mjolnir with his other hand.

“Hey, hey, Thor! Wait!”

Thor’s body lifted up despite Fury’s futile protest. The reinforced bulletproof glass window of SHIELD director’s office shattered under Mjolnir and the two of them flew up into the sky, soon disappearing from sight.

“.......Hmph,” Coulson looked around Fury’s office, which embodied the expression ‘all-round catastrophe’ perfectly with the broken window and ripped-off doors and documents all scattered by the wind pressure and knackered agents strewn about everywhere.

“Knock knock,” Clint mouth-knocked as there was no door.

“Agent Barton, please make travel arrangements for three people; myself, you, and Parker. The destination is Stark Mansion in Malibu. Priority Orange, Level Six. Make it so we can leave the moment I finish handling the situation here.”

“Sure, so what happened?”

“Loki is back.”

Clint’s mouth dropped open.

“For real?”

“It better be, or we will have to restrain Thor for kidnapping SHIELD’s director and have him undergo psychiatric evaluation.”

Clint promptly folded.

“I’ll get right on it, sir.”

********   
  
  


Loki’s old room was left intact. His books and his clothes as well as his little belongings were still there also.

“I thought my room was given to Hulk,” said Loki as he looked around the room which weren’t different at all to how he had left it.

“We got enough room so there’s no need for that. And even if we had too many people, I’d have had to give up my own space than give this room up; Thor wouldn’t have stood for it.”

Loki laughed lightly at Tony’s words.

“Oh, why don’t you get changed to something cooler? No wonder you’re hot, what with wearing all that long stuff in layers. It’s not like you have to wear formal suit when you’ve come home, right?”

“This is my plain attire.”

“No surprises there. So plain clothes for a prince is like five layers? Good thing I’m not a prince. Anyway, get changed into t-shirt and jeans, I’m not going to cool the place down and turn it into Antarctica.”

“I have recovered already. Before, it was due to being in the direct sunlight for so long,” was what he said, but Loki pulled a layer off. “I thought everything might be different when I return,” said Loki. “Humans have short lives; they change in an instant and quickly forget the past.”

“If you came back after like seventy years, yeah, maybe. Not because we’d want to forget but because it’s humanly impossible...... Peter might have been still alive; though he’d be an old grandpa by then,” said Tony. “But it was just two years. You don’t forget a teammate in that short a time.”

Loki smiled and nodded.

“Still..... Guess it was kinda short, when you think about it. And I’m guessing you didn’t get imprisoned like people here do, so what kind of sentence was it? I imagine it wasn’t light, considering it was for a massacre.”

Loki stood staring at the floor for a moment.

“...Did I ask a wrong question?”

“No, I was going to tell you anyway. It’d ease Steve’s mind if I let him know that I have properly paid for my transgressions and Thor also... has a right to know; but can it wait till everyone else is here? It is not a story I wish to repeat.”

“Oh, sure. You can take it slow, like, real slow.”

“Then Tony, can you leave so I can get changed?”

Tony left the room without complaining. He could of course point out that Loki needn’t be so reserved when they were both guys, but Loki didn’t like showing his skin before and now he might even have scars which he wouldn’t want people to see.

 

 

He came down to the living room and Steve waved to him.

“Clint just called. Him and Coulson and Peter will be here around nine tonight.”

“What about Thor and Fury?”

Steve hung his head.

“Apparently Thor snatched Fury up and flew away.”

“..............Damn,” even Tony felt sympathetic at that. “Flying from there to here in supersonic speed with nothing to protect him? When it’d take at least three hours even if Thor was flying full speed? Wow, you think Fury can get here still breathing?”

Steve’s face took on a very concerned expression.

“Well, Director Fury seems like he isn’t a completely ordinary human being sometimes, but...”

If they could at least contact Thor they could tell him Loki won’t stand for Fury dying, but there was the problem of Thor having no signal at that speed; besides, even if they could reach him Thor would be too preoccupied to answer the phone.

“Anyway, why isn’t Natasha here yet?” Steve turned his attention to the team covering the shortest distance. “They got the news so they won’t be wasting time with getting the shopping done. Could they have had an accident or something?”

-Since you mention an accident.

JARVIS cut in.

-The credit card company had called a moment ago. Apparently an authorisation request was made for a sum which was larger than average and they enquired if it was an authentic purchase.

“Huh? Did I lose a card?” Tony was astonished. “Wait, even if someone picked it up and used it... How can they suddenly use it more than I usually do? Did they buy a plane or something?

“......A plane..........” Steve muttered, exasperated.

-It can happen for certain cards you possess; for example, if it is the card exclusively used for grocery shopping.

“That’s the one Natasha took, right?”

“What in the world did she buy?” Steve was astounded but Tony just nodded.

“Oh, that’s alright then. You authorised it, right?”

-Of course.

Steve, with  his eyes full of confusion, looked alternately at Tony and JARVIS... well, the upper corner of the wall where his camera might be.

“Come to think of it, I wonder which car they took. Are they going to make it all fit in?” Tony looked highly amused. “They wouldn’t have a problem if he turns into Hulk and carry everything, the car and all though...”

“If they did that, we’d get in trouble with Californian police, you know,” Steve sighed. “What is it? What did Natasha buy to make you so happy?”

“Must be alcohol.”

The voice came from the stairway. Loki came down the stairs.

“Tony likes alcohol and machines, and why would he buy machines for my homecoming? It’s not as if he would fight me with a new suit of his. So it must be alcohol.”

“Indeed,” Tony nodded. Steve let out a long groan and buried his face in his hands.

“Please, Tony....”

“I didn’t instigate it, Natasha and Bruce went and did it themselves...”

“Please don’t do something that’d make Hulk demolish half the house.”

“That Bruce, is he so awesome?” Loki’s eyes glinted. “Sounds like he is a much bigger problematic bomb than I am.”

Tony and Steve glared at Loki at the same time.

“Oh, and I’m giving you a prewarning,” said Steve. “Never, ever, never ever ever ever play tricks on Bruce.”

“Why not?” Loki asked with an innocent expression on his face.

“Bruce doesn’t... can’t control Hulk very well. It’s not that he can’t control it at all, but he transforms when he gets angry unintentionally so it’s better to not make him angry.”

“Being unable to adjust quickly to the functions and temperament of a new body is normal. It is better to practise and repeat the process in that case...”

“Having a bust punching bag every time you practise is okay, but having only half a house left every time you practise isn’t okay, even for me, alright?” said Tony. “If we do practise, we can take him to the middle of the Nevada desert and do it later on, so it’s forbidden in the house, okay?”

“Then there is the method of repeating weak stimulation to increase the anger threshold. The one called desensitization therapy in human medicine and...”

“Absolutely. Never. Ever,” shouted Tony and Steve, in unison.

“Not even swapping salt and sugar?” Loki was persistent.

“No.”

“Putting a dog poop jelly in his slipper...”

“No.”

“Sneaking in a woman’s bikini in his underwear drawer...”

“Absolutely definitely no.”

Loki pouted.

“No, even if you act cute,” said Tony. At that moment Loki grinned.

“Tooonnyy~” He sidled up to Tony, his movement all supple. “You think I’m cute?”

Tony Stark’s face suddenly turned red.

“As, as if I would!”

“Reeaally? Then why did you say that?”

“I’m just saying it’s useless because even if you act cute, it isn’t cute, and since you’re cute you don’t even need to act cute and...”

“And what? Do tell.”

Tony kept opening and closing his mouth. Steve stood up.

“Well, I think I’ll go for a run.”

“Cap, are you turning your back on your teammate in danger and just walking out on him?” Tony cried tragically. Steve flatly answered:

“Yes.”

Then he quickly left the living room. Not just Tony but also Loki was surprised and stared at his retreating back.

“Um, Tony, just what and how much did you do to Captain while I was away?” Loki asked tentatively after a long pause.

“You think it’s my fault?! When I’m the one who got abandoned?!”

-I apologise for interrupting your pleasant conversation.

“It isn’t pleasant! I’m the one getting all the one-way abuse here!”

-Ms Romanov and Mr Banner have arrived with an outside truck.

“........Just how much did they buy?”

Meanwhile Loki was already running out of the room. Tony sighed and followed.

“Sighing’s meant to be Steve’s job....”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“Loki-!” Natasha ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “You’re back, you’re really here!”

“Yes, I am back. My little sister is still beautiful, I see.”

“Who’s your little sis?”

Despite such words, they did not stop clinging to each other.

“I missed you.”

“I also, missed you greatly.”

Observing them from a distance, Tony tilted his head.

“Those two, were they that close?”

“When they were ganging up on you together,” answered Steve. Bruce approached them cautiously.

“Um, Tony. About the shopping...”

“No worries, none at all. I’ll just ask them to pile it all up in the kitchen and the dining room.”

“.......Aren’t you going to ask me what it is?”

“Obvious. It’s alcohol,” grinned Tony. “You bought every bottle in the shop, right?”

Bruce nodded, with a tired expression on his face.

“I’m not responsible for weird liquor mixed up in there. Natasha told them to give her ‘everything over 30’.”

Tony whistled. Steve palmed his forehead.

“Just like Natasha. That’s what I call decisive!”

“Tony....”

“Let’s get Cap drunk too, while we’re at it!”

“...What?” Steve seriously considered skipping town. However, Tony sussed him out already and tightly grabbed his arm.

“How about it? It’s not that Cap’s resistant to alcohol; it’s just he’s got this crazy quick metabolism. So if we’re fast enough with putting highly concentrated alcohol into his system, it’d overtake the metabolism breaking it down and it’d accumulate and.....”

“Tony, don’t plan an experiment on an innocent person!”

“What do you think, Dr Banner; it’s doable, right?”

“Err, well, maybe in theory?” Bruce hesitated, and looked around for someone to help him. Luckily Natasha and Loki had just broken off their embrace of reunion.

“Oh, I have a present for you,” Natasha ran to the car and ran back with a small box. Loki doubled up in laughter when he saw the box.

“Iron Man cereal! It’s still available?”

“It’s quite popular with kids, and even got upgraded to honey and strawberry flavour.”

“I feel there is one of Captain also. Shaped like his shield and blueberry flavoured, perhaps?” Loki cradled the cereal box as if it’s a precious thing. “Thank you, I will crunch on it without fail every morning.”

“.........Can someone tell me why Loki is so obsessed with crunching on my head?” said Tony. Steve avoided his eyes.

“Well now......” Natasha put her hands on Loki’s shoulders and gave him a look over. Then she moved her hands down to his arms. “You didn’t lose weight.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just, I thought you’d have lost more weight when you come back since that place is such a cold, frozen up place. However.....” She felt his side. Loki pulled back. “Rather, you seem to have softened up a bit more; you can’t really tell but...”

“I have gained weight?” said Loki.

“....Really?” Steve and Tony exchanged a look. Bruce, who didn’t know what Loki was like before, could only just look on.

“Maybe,” Loki admitted. “Your skills of observations are great, Natasha.”

“It’s a must for assassins,” Natasha shrugged.

“.....You got fat living as a prisoner? You were stick-thin before too; but am I wrong to think your life in Jotunheim was quite different from how we pictured it?” asked Tony.

“That’s right. But... after Thor arrives, okay?”

-Ahem.

The noise of clearing throat was softer this time.

-Mr Stark, a phone call from Colonel Rhodes.

“Huh? I’m bit indisposed to take it now, I mean...”

-Tony?

Rhodes’s voice came through JARVIS’s speakers.

“........JARVIS.......”

-What did you do this time?

A preemptive strike of criticism the moment the conversation began; Tony rolled his eyes.

“Rhodey, can you be a bit more specific? As you know I tend to do a lot of things.”

-Aren’t you proud of that. But... maybe not. You aren’t having a marathon at home driving your convertibles, right?  

Steve looked at Tony with eyes too full of confusion. Tony covered his eyes with one hand.

“Nope, I really am at home. In the living room, chatting with my Avengers teammates.”

-Then what is this ‘unidentified but not really unknown flying object’?

Tony sprang up.

“Whereabouts is it?”

-......So it _is_ your doing.

“No, it isn’t my doing at all and even I don’t do something _that_ stupid; I wear my suit when I fly, you know?”

“Someone who does something more stupid than Tony? Is it Thor?” asked Loki.

“Bingo.”

“Thor is flying over from New York using Mjolnir,” said Steve, looking as if he gave up on everything. Now Loki pulled a confused face.

“But if it is Thor, there is nothing to worry about even if he is not clothed - apart from public indecency, that is.”

-WHAT!

“Don’t worry. Thor isn’t flying naked so your eyes are safe... wait, isn’t he a dot on the radar anyway?” Tony quickly reassured Rhodey, being a friend. “The thing is... well... So whereabouts is he?”

-Near Phoenix. Will be arriving there in about fifteen minutes considering the speed.

“Um, can you communicate with that?”

-.......Tony, it really isn’t you, right?

“I’m not crazy enough to want to communicate with myself. Anyway, why did you call it unidentified whatever?”

-Your SHIELD friend told me to say that when I see something weird and contact you.

“Clint.....” Tony groaned. Natasha giggled.

-Sounds like something better off not knowing, or is my intuition off? Anyway, I’ve told you, so do the rest yourself. Don’t blow up anything, alright?

“Sure.”

-Contact me ASAP if something’s up.

“Okay,” Tony added after glancing at Steve. “Thanks for getting worried and all.”

-You’re welcome, man.

Rhodey ended the call.

“Steve,” Loki called him, sounding very serious.

“Yes, what is it?”

“The one flying without an armour unlike Tony; who is it?”

_Hiccup_

Steve found out for the first time that even super-soldiers can hiccup when they get startled. Though that knowledge didn’t change anything.

“The more I consider it, the stranger it gets. I can understand Thor flying straight over from New York the moment he learns that I am back,” Loki put in a meaningful pause and gave Steve his full attention. “What are you hiding from me, Captain?”

“It’s, it’s not that we’re hiding it....”

“Then, what have you yet to tell me?”

“I’m letting you know beforehand, it’s not our fault and it wasn’t something we could do anything about,” said Tony. “Thor is flying over clutching Fury on his side.”

Loki froze for a moment.

“That..... stupid oaf! Does he want to kill Fury?!” He screamed at the sky. “Thor! If you don’t bring Fury alive, I will turn you into a miniature poodle and send you off to a dog shelter!” Then he ran out of the living room.

“Why a poodle?”

“Is that your problem?” After telling Tony off, Steve ran after Loki. Loki was in his room. He was frantically rummaging through his luggage.

“What are you looking for?” Steve asked carefully. He was dreadfully afraid thinking what if Loki was looking for a magical artefact that can shot Thor down from here or a dog collar that can turn Thor into a poodle when he gets here.

Loki did not answer. He shuffled around the chest which looked ancient enough to be used as a movie prop for a very long time, then began throwing around this and that (some of which seemed to be twice the size of the chest); he finally found what he was looking for and stood up.

“Hm? Steve, don’t touch anything and come out of the room. There are some rather dangerous items among them,” Loki quickly rushed out. Even Captain America felt a pang of fear at the items _Loki_ had called ‘rather dangerous’. Remembering the maxim that sometimes being brave is to retreat, Steve carefully got out of Loki’s room and shut the door firmly.

  
  
  


When he returned to the living room Loki was doing something near the sofa; the coffee table was moved away. He was putting a small pebble-like object here and there, pushing people out of the way, then stepped back and surveyed the whole arrangement.

“Um... what are you doing?” Bruce asked, unable to hold back the curiosity he felt as a scientist. He carefully looked at the pale orange crystal but didn’t touch it.

“I’m making a makeshift healing room.”

“........Huh?”

“Really, it is fortunate that I didn’t throw it away though I had no use for it.”

Bruce opened his mouth to ask some more questions; at that very moment JARVIS spoke.

-The ‘unidentified but not really unknown flying object’ has appeared on the mansion’s radar. Everyone, please get prepared for the impact of landing.

Everyone ran outside. Soon a small dot appeared on the sky.

The dot grew rapidly, became Thor, and landed in front of them. He quickly stood up.

“Loki! My bro......”

“Fury!” Loki ran up to Thor and supported Fury who was swaying as he set his trembling foot down on the ground. “Fury, get hold of yourself! Are you alive?”

Fury opened his eye.

“.......Loki.”

“It’s fine, we shall talk later after you have recovered, yes?” Loki let out a sigh of relief and held Fury up, then headed for the living room ignoring the mournful look Thor was giving him behind his back. Steve patted Thor’s shoulder but he couldn’t find any comforting words to say to him.

Well, after all, it was all Thor’s fault, so.

In the living room, Loki let Fury down on the sofa and put the last crystal to float above him. A low sound of humming caused by the vibrations in the air filled the room and soon he was surrounded by soft yellow light.

“It is done. Unless he had his limbs cut off, this will restore him nearly whole.”

Tony cautiously sidled up to Steve who was stood next to Thor who was looking at Loki with a hurt expression on his face.

“Hey, isn’t it a bit weird?” whispered Tony.

“What is?”

“With Coulson, Loki just waved his hand to heal a punctured lung. But this time.....”

“I can hear you, you know,” Loki looked at them.

“Uh, well.”

Loki ignored Tony’s attempt at excuses.

“Thor,” Finally Loki acknowledged him, and Thor’s face brightened up.

“Loki.”

Loki took a step towards him. As he began walking his pace quickened rapidly and with the last step Loki literally jumped into Thor’s arms.

“Thor!” Loki put an arm around Thor’s neck and pulled him close. Even Tony felt alarmed thinking they were going to kiss, but at that very moment Loki’s lips managed to avoid Thor’s by hair’s breadth and landed on his cheek. “I desired to see you. I wanted to see you so much.” Loki continued to kiss Thor’s face; on his cheeks and his forehead and his eyelids, without discrimination. After spending a long while doing so, he buried his face on Thor’s neck and took a deep breath.

“Loki, I also,” Thor was momentarily stunned by Loki’s uncharacteristically honest display of affection, but soon he hugged Loki tight. “I also wanted to see you very much, so much so that I yearned to invade Jotunheim and demand that they release you....” Thor’s voice trembled. Tears fell from his tightly shut eyes.

“Thor,” Loki’s voice was also tinged with tears. “You muscles-for-brain idiot.”

Tony dragged Steve, who was frozen on the spot red-faced, away from those two.

“Um, Natasha?” Bruce, who was also blushing and had turned his back on them, poked Natasha, who alone had a satisfied look on her face. “So Thor’s... anyway, is that normal in their world?”

“Hm? Hugging your brother tight who you haven’t seen for ages is normal with humans too, isn’t it?”

“......That is true, but..............” It was evident that Bruce was trying his utmost to stop his heartbeat from going any faster.

And those aliens weren’t helping at all when he was making so much effort.

“I love you, Loki....”

“I also, idiot.”

“.......Ookay, call me when that’s over,” Saying that to Natasha, Bruce quickly abandoned the living room. Natasha shrugged. Tony looked at Steve.

“Call you when that’s over?”

“......I’ll try to bear it,” said Steve, but he did turn his back.

After what felt like eternity to Steve had passed, finally Thor and Loki separated a little.

“Friends?” Thor looked a bit confused. “Why are you all so far away?”

“Well, uh,” Tony smiled awkwardly. “Didn’t want to interrupt your passionate reunion?”

“Why do you phrase it like a question?” Loki asked, teasing him.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know why.”

“Come on, let’s get ready to celebrate,” Natasha came up to Loki and put her arm on his shoulders. “We’ll drink all night. Asgardians, super-soldiers, spiders, Hulk, everyone will.”

“Not Bruce,” Steve warned.

“.....Except Hulk, let’s drink so hard we won’t be able to see the morning sun tomorrow!”

“Hooray~” Tony cheered.

“Won’t be able to see the morning sun sounds like we drinking to death or something....” Steve grumbled.

“So......” Natasha, who seemed like she was going to say something further, paused.

“Hm?” Loki tilted his head. But Natasha’s eyes were on his chest. “What is it, Natasha?” He looked down also, following her eyes.

The thin t-shirt he had changed into had two wet spots on it.

Loki’s face turned red. He let go of Thor and hid his chest with his arms.

“........Loki?” Thor, who didn’t think much of it, now felt something was up and looked into Loki’s face. Loki turned redder and hung his head.

“It’s something I should have told you.......”

“What do you mean?”

Loki said in a small voice.

“Thor, you became an uncle.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bits between these lines(==========) are set in the past.

 

  
  


========================================================

****

Loki held his head high and walked regally with a straight back. Act in a dignified manner, more so when you don't feel it; then those without conviction will follow you.

He laughed at his own thought. All that was a lie, too. There was not a being who had less conviction and less foreknowledge than his current self. Though he was aware of this, he still acted like a prince and not a criminal, and this allowed him to reach this point without getting killed. ** **  
****

Stopping in front of the double doors, Loki took a deep breath. When he glanced at them, the guards, who should have escorted him as a prisoner and not a visitor, stepped out and opened the doors for him.

Suppressing the tension and fear into a faraway corner of his mind, Loki walked in with a slight smile on his face. All the important nobles and influential figures of Jotunheim were sat around this room waiting for him to make an appearance.

“Loki Odinson,” began the old frost giant who sat facing him. “How dare you, the evil and cunning Aesir prince who tricked our king and led him to his death and had caused great destruction and grief in Jotunheim, visit our land and insult Jotunheim even further?”

‘It seems Odin did not explain anything about myself to Jotunheim,’ thought Loki. ‘Good. That would make it much smoother for my words to flow.’

“It is Laufeyson, actually,” and he waited for the stone he threw to sink in the lake.

“...........What?”

Loki changed his appearance. His real appearance woke up, and his exposed skin began to turn blue as it did when he had touched the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Sound of gasps were heard from here and there around the room. Satisfied that the effect he hoped to achieve had been made, he moved on to the next step.

“Wha, what kind of trickery is-”

“Some of you here would remember. A babe, born during the war, a son of the king yet so small and weak that there seemed no meaning to... even let live.”

A few of the frost giants of high-rank, which was obvious from the position of their seats, started and pulled back.

“How, how do you know of this-”

“Odin took me, who was abandoned, named me his son, and raised me. He must have thought I would be of use, as, though I was lacking, I am yet a king’s son.”

There was no remorse in putting all the blame on Odin. Let alone other matters; at least in this matter, all the responsibility lay with Odin.

“I grew up in the palace of Aesirs, ignorant of who I am. Perhaps... I did realise little by little that I was different from them, but I did not even imagine that I was a Jotun, and a descendant of a king at that,” Loki spoke slowly, taking care to make sure that everyone could ponder on his words and its meaning. “When I had finally learnt the truth, already the end was nigh; while I was yet shocked at discovering everything I had known and thought as being lies, the situation had reached the point of no return by then and the end result, as we all know, was brought about.”

It was not a lie. To be entirely honest, it was not the situation that had reached the point of no return and resulted in a catastrophe - it was his mind. However, there was no need to lengthen his tale because of such minor difference.

“Therefore, though I am late, I have returned to the land of my birth as a great sinner that I am; asking for due punishment and atonement,” with that, Loki carefully kneeled and spread his hands as if to plead.

A short silence reigned.

“You are indeed late!” and a frost giant stood up, breaking the silence. “Even if you are a liar, you can’t say you returned here straightaway after learning that you are a Jotun. So where were you and what were you doing until today? Why are you creeping back like a rat now?!”

Loki answered truthfully.

“I did not wish to die.”

With that, all the slightly positive influence of his words before then had vanished. The hall was filled with angry shouts and bustle. Some impatient ones were already drawing their weapons.

“You did not wish to die? You dare spout such words when you don’t even know how many hundreds and thousands have perished due to your use of the arrogant Aesir’s power?!” An especially tall giant among them shouted. “You didn’t come because you didn’t want to die; right, so your being here must mean that now you are ready to die! I will tear you into pieces!”

“You misunderstand me,” Loki didn’t raise his voice much. He continued, just raising it so that only those who wish to hear his words despite the noise in the hall may catch it. “What is my life worth compared to the lives of the dead and the devastation of this land? Surely it can be put to a better use, than simply finished off.....”

“You speak true words for the first time since coming here, you worm!” a Jotun shouted. “Your life has no worth! So we can’t let you continue!”

A buzz of voices rose up in agreement. Loki calmly corrected his posture and, stretching his arms towards the ground, concentrated.

The ice in front of Loki began to rise up slowly. The muttering became softer at this spectacle. What he was doing was not magic. Calling forth ice and shaping it was a technique which can only be used by the frost giants and Loki was doing that now.

It was painstakingly slow and Loki felt uneasy, but he took care to not undo his work by making haste. For this, upon arrival he went to a remote corner of Jotunheim where no one was around in order to practise this, rather than coming to the hall at once. His efforts shouldn’t go fruitless here.

This was but a performance, but this theatrical act was essential for his dangerous tightrope walking.

There were some wary ones who thought he may pull out a weapon; but all Loki had created was a column, neither tall nor big, just about the right size to rest a not-so-large box atop it.

Loki summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Silence reigned in the hall once more. The frost giants didn’t even dare to gasp, but stared at their holy object.

Loki put the casket on top of the column. Then he took two backward steps and kneeled again, bowing his head.

“Loki...” After a long while, the old frost giant sitting at the front began, breaking the silence. He hesitated, then added: “................Laufeyson.”

“Just ‘Loki’ will do,” said Loki. “My current self is not worthy to take that name.”

It was an insult to be called without the name of one’s father, but currently Loki was the transgressor and this way, there would be no cause for unnecessary resistance. At the same time, he never wanted to acknowledge Laufey, who never raised him but threw him away without even giving him a chance, as his father - but there was no reason to disclose such things to frost giants.

He just lowered himself, as humbly as possible, in a manner most suitable to his show of repentance. He did not care if they pitied him as long as he could lessen his punishment even just a tiny bit by calling on their mercy.

If only he could live.

As long as he could live, and return.

****

==========================================================================

  
  


Fury opened his eyes, feeling that he could breathe easy again. Flying in supersonic speed was something a human shouldn’t experience. Fury was confident that he had went through each and every dangerous situations, hell and high water and then some, but when he was flying through the air clasped in Thor’s arm there were several moments when he wondered if this was the moment he’d die.

All was quiet. Considering that Loki had returned, everyone must be in the middle of a crazy celebration. Thinking still at least one person should have been with him, Fury sat up.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Steve Rogers’s relieved voice. Fury took it as meaning that the situation was not too serious, whatever it may be.

“Fury,” Loki stood up and drew close to him.

“....Did something happen?” Fury knew he shouldn’t say something like that when it was the first time to meet his unofficial stepson who returned alive from a deadly realm. He knew that, but Loki’s eyes were red and he really didn’t think it was all due to worrying about him while he was unconscious.

Most of all, if that was the case, Thor should look like a scolded puppy - and not angry like he is now.

“Well, it is nothing really-”

“How is it nothing?!” shouted Thor. “Is this nothing to you?”

“That was not what I meant!” Loki also shouted. “Why are you getting angry? As if I did something bad-”

“You don’t think you did something bad?!” Thor growled, unable to overcome his rage. Suddenly clouds covered the clear sky. “If I knew... if I knew you would be raped by those monsters and get pregnant in that damned realm, I would not have let you go, atonement or not!”

At this, even Fury couldn’t help but be surprised.

“What?”

However, currently Loki was too preoccupied to answer him.  

“Monsters? Monsters! What happened to you, all of a sudden? You acted as if you were a saint after your brief stay in Midgard; but is that what you think of frost giants after all? Then why did you stop me that time, when it was such a good opportunity to kill all the ‘monsters’?”

“That is different from this-”

“How is it different?! And do not call them monsters; I don’t like them or anything at all, but still they are my child’s fathers!”  

 _Thor, this is the moment you apologise,_ thought Tony. This was the moment to apologise, as Tony knew from his astronomical array of experiences of getting shouted at and getting slapped by women. Sure, Loki was not a woman... he wasn’t, but the situation called for it. Anyway everything would fall apart if Thor passed this point. Tony wished to tell Thor using telepathy if he could.

Of course Thor couldn’t do it; not even when Tony, who knew all that had never managed to apologise and avert the crisis.

“Why, I thought you would be more glad than this,” said Loki sarcastically. “Shouldn’t you think it an honour? Your nephew will become the future king of Jotunheim.”

“I do not care for a child of those monsters-”

“I warned you, do not speak ill of them. It wasn’t a blessed Asgardian marriage, but still the child was born in a legally binding, consensus relationship. He is not a bastard who does not know his father.”

“You said you do not know who the father is!”

Loki palmed his forehead.

“I told you, the four of them are each quarter-fathers. This is a political matter. It is not important who the biological father is, we had agreed it to be so and pledged upon it, so none can dispute that anymore.”

“Such an insane act, it really is a land of barbaric monsters-”

“Stop it, Thor. I am a ‘monster’ likewise!”

At that, at least, Thor seemed to feel a pang and he quietened down a little. The Avengers, who were antsy and hovering around them, sighed a little sigh of relief.

However, it was too early to feel relieved.

“Why did you do something like that?” asked Thor. “If it’s you.... you could have just killed them all. Why did you helplessly submit to it? Don’t tell me this is what you-”

“Shut up, Thor Odinson,” Loki’s voice was full of deep rage. “Think about the reason behind my return, you imbecile. Kill them? You are saying nonsense!”

“Still, you could have found some other way, and not that at least-”

“Other way? What other way? A third wanted to tear me limb from limb, another third did not even want to let me die, and other third - no matter; that was the only way that could satisfy all. To survive - to survive and return here!”

Loki panted.

“Do you think me terrible and despicable? I would have done worse. For I told you I will come back alive; no, I have already committed deeds worse than this; I fooled the frost giants when I went to atone for my sins and receive due punishment. I did not tell them that I killed Laufey with my own hands, rather than ‘sent’ him to his death. I misled them to imagine that I found out that I am a frost giant after it was all over and therefore I regretted and repented of my actions, when I already knew that they were my kin and had attempted to exterminate and doom them all! I had not felt even a shadow of concern or guilt about them until Fury and Odin met, but I made it out to be as if I wasn’t able to come before them to beg for their forgiveness because I was trying to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters for Jotunheim. I acted as if I truly repented and regretted my actions and desired the best for them when I still abhor them and do not even consider them as my kin in my heart. I pathetically begged them, lying at their feet! So do you find me shameful? Are you ashamed that I did not die in dignity like a true warrior, but am so cowardly and cunning?! Would you have been satisfied if my torn flesh encased in ice was sent to Asgard? Shall I do it now, though this body is already defiled?”

Thor could only open and shut his mouth for a while.

“Loki, you are twisting my words-”

“Twisting your words!” Loki’s voice became louder. He shook with rage and bared his teeth in smile. “Thor Odinson, you are repeating the exact words your father had said.”

Thor took a step back. Loki opened his mouth again.

“Stop it, Loki,” Fury, who was standing next to Loki without anyone noticing, grabbed his shoulder.

“Why? Do you also-”

“Stop cutting yourself down for no reason,” said Fury. “You tried hard to come back alive? Very well done. You didn’t mention things that would make your sins heavier? Well, the suspect has a right to keep silent on things that can harm his defense. You acted like you regretted your actions? Oh, Loki. You’d be surprised when you find out what the lawyers do in human courts.”

Fury turned Loki around so he’d face him.

“About the... child, I must say I’m very surprised. Humans don’t do something like that as a punishment. But if the frost giants thought that’s reasonable and if you agreed thinking you can deal with it, and if you could atone for all your sins and come back to us before we all died of old age because of that, then I’ll support your decision.”

“........Fury,” once again Loki looked like he was on the verge of tears. Fury pulled him close. Loki did not resist it and leaned on him. “But are you really okay? I-”

“I told you. According to our law, you acted in a very natural and proper way,” Fury put an arm around Loki’s back. Loki buried his face on Fury’s shoulder.

“I think Midgardian law is too convenient for me.”

“It’s a good thing to find the laws of the land you live in convenient,” said Fury, and he looked around. “So, where is the child? I’d like to see him.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped.

“I was not allowed to bring him up.”

“......That’s a shame,” Fury patted Loki’s back silently.

“You must be so sad, unable to hug your grandchild and all,” Tony finally had his say. Fury glanced at Natasha. Natasha ran after Tony, who was making off, and planted a light spinning kick on the back of his head.

“Huh, grandchild.”

Loki smiled a bit.

“Oh, yes. Feel honoured, mortal, Your grandchild is to be a king,” he said, preening.

“So I’m going to be an aunt to a king?” asked Natasha. “Wow, that’s pretty cool.”

“What’s so new?” Tony stood up, staggering a little. “We’re already teammates with princes and are thick as brothers.”

Bruce palmed his forehead.

“My sense of reality is evaporating....”

Steve patted his shoulder.

“I understand how you feel. That happens when you think about the world Thor comes from....”

“No, I’m not talking about that!” shouted Bruce. “Everyone..... are you all okay with this? Am I the only one who find it weird? First of all... first of all, Loki is a man!”

Everyone in the room stared at Bruce.

“Well.... that’s, because it’s Loki?” Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s Loki,” Natasha agreed. “He transformed into a woman for a few times before.... though I didn’t know he can get pregnant as well.”

“Hmm, that is a new fact, actually,” and Tony nodded. Bruce looked at Steve, desperate for some fragment of reality to cling to.

“.......I do find it strange that I don’t find it strange.”

The fragment broke.

Everyone gave Bruce sympathetic looks as he staggered away to leave, desperate to preserve the remaining fragment of his sanity.

“......I will stop at mixing salt and sugar, for Bruce,” said Loki. “That combination is quite nice sometimes. Unless you use too much.”

“I’m going on a low-salt diet,” Tony declared.


	5. Chapter 5

 

****

=============================================================================

********  
  


Loki disrobed stood in front of the mirror. The reflection of frost giant female on the smooth surface was so... normal, that he couldn’t think of it as his own reflection.

Who would it be tonight? His bedding schedule was decided by his partners, and Loki was kept in the dark regarding it. Even if he knew he wouldn’t have said anything; he knew nothing about the childbearing cycle of the frost giants.

He knew nothing; when it was his body and his kind. It was natural that he could never get on with those around him. How could he understand others when he couldn’t even understand his own biological signals?

“I was blind,” he whispered self-mockingly.

Indeed he was. Looking back now, everything was crystal clear.

Unlike Odin and Thor he did not resemble any of his family. He was the only one with black hair and green eyes, and his build and character was completely different from them. It was amazing that Frigga’s fidelity didn’t come under suspicion. He was so very different, and the difference was clear even on the surface level; how did he not know then?

The door opened. Loki turned and greeted the one who entered.

“Loki, the ruler of Utgard,” Loki kneeled and bowed to him. He was a surrogate vessel utilised to carry on the royal bloodline, and his position was no better than that of a slave. He didn’t want to retain his futile pride and make his situation worse.

Loki, the representative of one of the four influential factions in Jotunheim, drew close and wrapped strong arms around his waist.

“It feels strange every time to hear you say my name,” and he lifted his quarter-bride’s chin to look into his eyes. “Perhaps due to our name being the same.”

“I apologise, I did not mean to displease you.”

“I am not displeased,” Utgard-Loki stroked Loki’s naked body. “It is just... interesting. Why didn’t Odin say anything to you when he even gave you a proper Jotun name, I wonder?”

“A point I am also curious about- oh!”

Utgard-Loki took him into his arms and headed for the bed.

_I really should have known long before,_ thought Loki as he felt the hands tracing his body.

Loki was not an Aesir name. Thor, Freyr, Balder, Odin, Heimdall, such were names of Aesir. Loki, Laufey, Thiazi, Baugi, Narvi, Farbauti, such were Jotun names.

Loki felt like crying at the obviousness of it all. If he knew it all long before, if only he knew it all long before.....

“You seem more uneasy than usual,” said Utgard-Loki as he kissed Loki’s nape. “Did you suffer unusual difficulty during the restoration work?”

“No, the work is progressing well. You don’t need to worry,” Loki reached up and put his arms around the neck of the frost giant who was atop him.

Utgard-Loki wasn’t too bad. He was crafty and full of guile yet knew how to speak softly and wasn’t violent. Loki wished rather it was he who impregnated him, than Geirrod or Thiazi.

_Would the babe be conceived tonight,_ wished Loki. To unite the divided Jotunheim, to be free once more, he needed to have a baby as soon as possible.

Feeling his partner penetrating his body, Loki wrapped his legs around Utgard-Loki’s waist and pulled him close. Let this baby be beloved, and be happy.

‘Unlike me.’

********  
  


==========================================================================================

********  
  


“Now, before we get any further,” said Fury. “Thor, shouldn’t you apologise to Loki?”

Thor flinched.

“Your brother returns after going through hard times, and not only did you fail to encourage him and comfort him but get angry and accuse him; you’re clearly in the wrong here.”

“But...... the situation.......”

“I understand you were shocked and angry and sad, but you weren’t angry with Loki.”

“What do you mean?” this was Loki’s question.

“He was angry with himself for not knowing what his brother is going through and being no help. It is only natural, but you shouldn’t take it out on Loki,” said Fury, sternly. Thor nodded.

“I am sorry,” Thor hung his head even lower. “I should not have been angry at you... I am sorry for getting angry. I am sorry that I couldn’t protect you. In the first place... in the first place I knew nothing and did nothing even when you were being driven into a desperate situation, and I am sorry for that.”

Loki’s eyes, which were on Thor, softened somewhat.

“That’s okay, I don’t expect much from a fool anyway,” is what he said, but his voice was gentle. “But really, it is all fine. I was treated rather well there. It was for the baby and not for me, of course, but anyway I was comfortable.”

“Come to think of it, your magic,” said Tony. “You didn’t use it to heal Fury, and you had no need to walk up here in the first place, right? Does pregnancy weaken your magic?”

Loki stuck out his stomach.

“I already delivered.”

“Then...”

“My magic is quite depleted, actually. Not because of pregnancy but because of restoration work,” Loki explained. “The Casket of Ancient Winters is a powerful artifact , but it does tax the user’s magical and mental powers. It will take a while until Helblindi can use the Casket, so I had to do as much restoration work as I could. So yes, maybe I did overtax myself a bit.”

“Doesn’t seem like a bit to me,” said Tony.

“You speak from experience?” Loki countered.

“Stop that and get this, dumb-dumbs,” Natasha held up her phone. “The late-arrivals are going to be here soon.”

********  
  


The three who arrived were very surprised to see the state of the mansion and those within it.

“I thought all you lot will be doing crazy by now, completely hammered and with loud music and spinning disco-ball and everything,” said Clint. “Tony, what happened? Why is everyone completely normal and in their right minds?”

“.....Is this the moment to answer _Do we look like we’re in our right minds to you_?”

“Well, I get the non-drunk bit since you’re here, sir,” Peter was carefully eyeing Fury and Bruce, who looked like the lone victim of early hangover when it was obvious he had nothing to drink. “But shouldn’t you guys be in the middle of partying at least? Or eating dinner at that? It’s nearly nine you know; aren’t you hungry?”

“....Oh, so it is,” Steve looked like he realised it belatedly, just then. It was understandable they forgot, what with the news of Loki’s pregnancy and childbirth and the successive tension and shock that followed.

“I told you we should get some food on the way,” Peter said to Clint.

“You that keen to feed hotdogs to someone who just got back from ice pit?”

“Now that you mention it, hey, Loki,” Tony’s eyes gleamed. “Don’t you feel any craving for hamburgers or cheeseburgers?”

Loki stared at Tony as if he thought he was mad.

“Why would I have cravings for something like that?”

“......Guess you aren’t an American.”

“Why should I be something like that?” Loki muttered.

“Well, since Fury is American, of course,” said Tony. Loki looked at Fury and tilted his head.

“....Is that so?”

“Shall I get the forms ready?” Coulson asked Fury.

“Loki Fury sounds weird,” Clint put in.

“Never mind how it sounds, the meaning is plain wrong.”

“I think it’d be better to start the party as soon as possible,” said Steve.

“No, Clint needs to hear he’s got a nephew first,” said Natasha.

“A nephew?” Clint was puzzled.

“So everyone wants to go without dinner or what...” Steve sighed.

“What is it? What is it?” Peter fastened onto it. “Nephew? Whose?”

“Everyone’s, apart from maybe Fury and Coulson,” said Tony as he rubbed his eyes. “FYI, to them two he’s a grandson,”

“...He’s a grandson to me as well?” asked Coulson.

“Would we need to fill in some forms?” Fury retorted.

“I’m beginning to think it’s better that he isn’t with me,” said Loki. “He would have been led astray, if he was to be brought up by such a family.”

“You have a kid?” Clint started. “Wait, but..... weren’t you imprisoned or something? When did you get a girl?”

“I bore him,” said Loki, pretending nonchalance.

“Yeah? Then you got a guy...... wait a minute,” Clint stayed still for a long while, with his arms folded and his brow furrowed. “..........And why am I not surprised?”

“Don’t worry, even Cap thinks that’s just how it is. You’re completely normal,” Tony patted Clint’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I think Avengers Family is worse than Addams Family,” Peter remarked to Coulson. Coulson simply shrugged.

“So where’s the kid?” asked Clint.

“Helblindi will become the king of Jotunheim,” Loki evaded the question.

“So folks like us can’t even see the high and noble child?”

“It is not like that,” Loki sat down on the sofa, leant his head on the back of it, and stared up at the ceiling. “Well, I guess it is better to explain from the very beginning. Since everyone is here, too. There are two reasons which allowed me survive in Jotunheim. One is the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the other is the fact that I am of Laufey’s bloodline. Since I was an abandoned babe to begin with, and as I had destroyed Jotunheim, the latter fact was not at all helpful; but when you add the Casket of Ancient Winters, it becomes another story.”

Loki paused and looked around at the humans.

“You also have stories of a lost son of the king returning with a holy object he found in times of trouble in human history and folklore, do you not?”

“Oh, like Romulus and Remus?” said Peter.

“Yeah, it does sound like something you’d hear in a fairytale,” nodded Clint.

“So that resonated with a kind of... romantic sensibility. It is hard to believe, but there were some who even wanted myself on the throne.”

“If Loki became the king, he might have changed the court dress into miniskirt, just for kicks,” said Tony.

“If you want to wear a miniskirt that much, I can always change you into one anytime.”

“Please, Loki. Do it when we aren’t there to see it,” requested Steve.

“You aren’t telling me to not do it?”

“How about right at the moment the paparazzi spots him with girls?” Natasha suggested, ignoring Tony’s protests.

“Nope, then everyone would just think Tony got a bit more crazy and won’t mind him any more.”

“Fair point.”

“Why do you guys always want to make me into something?”

“Now, let’s ignore the noise; after Laufey’s death, as there was no official successor Jotunheim was divided into four factions. Though there was desire for unification, there was no middle ground everyone could agree upon so they were adrift; so my appearance was timely. Therefore it was agreed that the child I give birth to will become the new king, with four faction leaders protecting him as the fathers, with the pretext of continuing the royal bloodline.”

“Because you are a criminal?”

“That too, but it was mostly because I am too strongly influenced by Asgard. To them, I am not a frost giant spiritually, as I already think and act and see the world in an Asgardian way. So they told me they cannot allow me to bring up the child,” Loki sighed. “Well, if that was not the case, I would have been tied to Jotunheim for all my life so maybe I should say it is better this way.”

Though he said it was better this way, his eyes staring up at the ceiling was empty that it may be said it was full of hollowness.

“It is fine, as I have said, Helblindi has four strong fathers-cum-protectors, and he also has the Casket of Ancient Winters. And..... though I cannot meet him, at least I can hear if he is well. So!” Loki jumped up.

“Let’s get the Captain drunk,” he grinned. Steve paled.

“.....I really think I should go on a sketching tour somewhere!”

“Hey, don’t even think you can get away!”

Steve ran towards the door. Tony ran after him.

“Help me, Bruce!”

“Natasha, grab Steve!”

“We need tranquilizer, has anyone got a tranquilizer gun?”

“Don’t you know I don’t get drunk anyway?”

“If we keep pouring it in, you will get drunk at some point, no worries.”

“Are you trying to make foie gras or something with Steve’s liver?”

“Peter, the web, here!”

“Tie up Tony, not me, please!”

Coulson sighed as he watched the Avengers cooking up a riot by themselves.

“Doesn’t Mr Stark realise he can simply tell JARVIS to lock down and that way he can easily get Captain?”

“I think he enjoys doing it this way,” replied Loki.

“They’re such kids,” Fury sounded resigned.

“Shall I order some food? Seems like there’s only alcohol around.”

-I have ordered already and it is on its way.

JARVIS told them.

“Good,” said Fury. He put an arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Welcome back.”

********  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it’s absolutely finished. I want to write more fic in this verse though. It’s got great potential to be a sitcom-esque verse.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional explanation -
> 
>  
> 
> The four father candidates are from the mythology. Utgard-Loki is the king of the frost giants who defeated Thor with magic, getting him to lift the cat and wrestle with an old woman; Geirrod is the one who locked Loki up in a box for two months without even giving him a drop of water (he is killed by Thor in the end); Thiazi is the frost giant who got Loki to kidnap Idunn but was burnt to death and is the father of Skadi; and Thrym..... is, as everyone knows, the groom of that incident with Thor in a drag. 
> 
>  
> 
> Helblindi is brother to Loki in the myths, but here I made him into his son. I think he is Utgard-Loki’s son. He’s the most intelligent one of the four, besides.


End file.
